


daisies and striped carnations

by sansapollo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Aftercare, Assassins & Hitmen, Bottom Choi San, Counter Sex???????, Exhibitionism, Florist!San, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poisoning, Read notes!, Size Difference, Smut, Soft Jeong Yunho, Top Jeong Yunho, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, coming into pants, florist au but has a plot twist ehe, fluff and angst i guess, heir!yunho, i love flowers so you will see lots of flowers, mild blowjob, san has silver hair yeah, san loves yunho's cock lol, yunho is whipped for san at first sight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapollo/pseuds/sansapollo
Summary: Yunho runs. He never stops. Even for one second. Until he met the prettiest florist in the whole universe. And boom.San is sweet and smells like roses to Yunho. However, he has things more than he lets other people see.
Relationships: Choi San & Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	1. daisies

**Author's Note:**

> hiii!! new work alert! lmao
> 
> okay so I have wanted to write a florist/flower language au for a long time and you guys already know(I'm guessing) I'm a goner for yunsan but there is a twist which I can't tell you. Yet *looks away*
> 
> let me tell the meaning of the title btw;  
> Daisies symbolize new beginnings and also Shakespeare used daisies to show Ophelia's innocence in Hamlet which I recommend you to read! and To The Daisy by William Wordsworth  
> Carnations generally represent fascination and love but striped carnations symbolize the regret that a love cannot be shared
> 
> //DISCLAIMER//  
> ALSO THE FIRST CHAPTER HAS SMUT! 
> 
> I hope you like it!!

Yunho runs. He never stops. Even for one second. He runs and runs. His lungs scream at him to stop and let them take their need of oxygen. His shirt hugs him tightly because of the amount of sweat he is producing. He can’t find the courage in himself to stop. If he stops, the realization will dawn on him. He knows for a matter of fact that it will come to him but not now. He needs a distraction. 

He turns the corner and bursts into the first door he saw. It happens to be a flower shop. He blinks, fragrant of flowers conquer him, making him forget why he enters the shop in the first place. Sweat bids trail from his temples to his jaw. He wheezes, his eyes scanning over the interesting flowers. He recognizes a few species but other than that, he is far from someone being fond of flowers. Flowers reminds him of why he ran in the first place.

Before he reacts to his chain of thoughts, a voice reaches him. 

“Oh, hi! How can I help you?”

Yunho whirls around to see the owner of the velvety voice. His heavy breath stuck in his throat, he ogles the man before him. The owner of the voice seems shorter than him by one head. His face must be structured by a sculptor, Yunho can’t come up with another reason why the man has these blue-blooded features. He looks like a noble from those victorian dramas. His hair is curly, flowing, and such a nice texture of frosty that he looks like a mythical creature that Yunho sees in his grandpa’s books.

“Sir?” The velvety voice covers with slight concern and it brings Yunho to the world. “What do you need?” The florist asks kindly. Yunho comes closer to the counter that the other stands behind it. His fingers trail the spotless counter before meeting infinite black holes. He gulps. 

“I don’t know what I  _ need _ .” His voice cracks at the last word. He coughs a few times, redness crawling to his high cheeks. The silver-haired man runs his eyes over and curls his lips upwards. He spins around and disappears to some room which Yunho assumes storage. 

He doesn’t know how to relax his fast-beating heart. He doesn’t know if it is from all the running or the florist who is the most alluring human-being Yunho has ever seen. He studies the shop in the absence of the owner, again he assumes. The flowers’ scents fill the whole shop. It is overwhelming, stroking one’s nose with their fragrances but the scent isn’t bad at all. It is tranquilizing and causes one to bring their happiest moments. 

The florist comes with something in his hand. Yunho doesn’t see what it is. He watches the man coming around the counter, standing in front of him. The taller man looks at him curiously. 

Then the man lifts himself onto his tip-toes and puts something behind Yunho’s ear, caressing the silky black hair meanwhile. Yunho holds his breath at their closeness, in this distance he can see the little stars in the other’s shiny eyes. The closeness has come and gone. Yunho can still feel the touch on his ear, burning and buzzing.

“It is a daisy.” The modulated voice explains to him. Yunho realizes the height on his ear is nearly none but he can feel the soft leaf on his ear. 

“They represent new beginnings. Maybe that’s what you need.” He beams at Yunho, practically knocking the air out of him.

Maybe it is a new beginning.

  
  
  
  
  


The next thing Yunho knows that he is in the unfamiliar bedroom, on the silky sheets of the bed, and the beautiful stranger on his lap. Yunho doesn’t have time to eye the room. The other’s lips capture his with a dazzling kiss. Yunho feels weak already, the kiss making him dizzy and aroused. The man above him moans when he nips at his bottom lip before Yunho pulls away. 

“So- uh…” He looks at the florist helplessly. The latter already is a mess, lips swollen from the kiss, dazed eyes focusing on Yunho’s. Is it okay to go with the flow? Should Yunho tell him his situation? Or should he focus on his hard-on and just have fun? The wheels on his brain are spinning fast and non-stop. 

“I can hear you thinking.” The florist smooths his furrowing eyebrows. His eyes study Yunho’s expression. Yunho doesn’t know what he is searching for but the other smiles like he found whatever he searched for. He is about to kiss Yunho again only to be stopped by Yunho’s hard grip on his shoulders. 

“What- What is your name?” Yunho breathes. He needs a name. He needs a name to remember this beauty. 

“San.” The reply comes fast and Yunho’s lips are captured by another breathtaking kiss. San knows how to kiss, Yunho notices while holding the narrow waist of the florist. The kiss makes him so hard that he feels he is so close to an orgasm. Yunho has stamina. He has a high sex drive and generally, he is the last one who cums in his relationships but this man… This man is almost acting like a demon, knowing all of Yunho’s weaknesses. His lips move as if they are liquid and make the taller weak in knees. He nips at the taller’s bottom lips, moaning at the soft feeling between his teeth while loosening Yunho’s tie and unbuttoning the first two buttons of the taller’s shirt.

San shifts closer to him, his knee dangerously close to his hard bulge. San parts his lips and Yunho takes this as an invitation. His tongue meets with the other’s and embarrassingly enough, Yunho comes into his pants. His eyes open wide at the realization and pull away, panicked, and shocked at the wetness on his suit pants. He is shaken by the fact of he is cummed just from a kiss. 

The giggle above him freezes him. “Wow, I feel flattered.” San sighs and sits on Yunho’s wetness spot. He doesn’t look like he is disturbed that Yunho just cummed. He smiles, locking his arms behind the taller’s neck. He pecks his lips, chubby cheeks, which make him look younger than he is, and his jaw. Yunho still stands like a statue, as if afraid to move. 

San senses it, pulling his hand from his waist and puts them on his ass. “C’mon big boy…” He moans, grinding on Yunho’s again growing hardness. He pulls away only to gazes at Yunho. 

That’s seducing gaze burns Yunho and he growls almost primal. He flips them over, rising above the florist who yelped at the sudden action but still looks like a beautiful angel waiting to be ruined. 

God, Yunho sighs, kissing the other’s sharp jawline. He is a demon and is going to kill Yunho. End of the discussion.

Yunho kisses, bites, nips at his way to the other’s throat. When the latter tries to squirm, he holds his hips in place, a warning noise leaving him. San stays still immediately, being good for Yunho. He moans whenever Yunho bites his neck hard or whenever Yunho handles him roughly. He loves to be rough when it comes to sex and Yunho grants his wish so well.

“Yunho,” Yunho speaks when he undoes his belt and saving himself from his suit pants. San salivates at the hard groin that tries to push his way out of Yunho’s boxer. It looks hard even though cumming once and god does san salivate at the size of it. He almost cums at the scene.

“You need it when you scream it later.” Yunho drags San’s attention to him and the dirty words make the latter moan louder than before.

“Is that a promise?” San taunts him, a little bit breathless, his foot caressing the taller’s thighs. Yunho breathes from his nose, losing himself slowly. He grabs San’s hips and forces him to turn around. He undoes San’s apron and drags his pants down. His breath gets heavy each time the other’s skin comes into a contact with his. 

Soon enough, the florist only stays in his shirt, Yunho’s middle finger is inside him. The heat of him is hot, causing Yunho to scream internally. 

“ _ Yunho- _ ” A moan interrupts the man beneath the taller. There is something in San’s moaning of his name that makes his stomach tighten and relaxing. It is intoxicating, his lungs are squeezed although he can breathe well. It is a poison Yunho wants to taste the rest of his life just to feel this tingle. 

The taller adds another lubed finger. His hardness rests against San’s creamy thigh. He pumps his fingers in and out of the other’s hole, setting a regular pace. Whines and moans enrichen his ears. His pulse is on his ears, his fast heart beating so fast in his ribcage. He tightens his hand on the narrow waist when he feels San clenches around him. His finger finds a spongy bump in him and San’s whine gets louder, almost near a scream.

“Th-there, God, Yunho-” He breathes shakily just as his thighs. Yunho holds him hard, knowing there will be bruises tomorrow on San’s waist, yet he cares less. He withdraws his finger all of a sudden, turning San to face him, earning a moan and yelp in the process. He struggles to get rid of his pants due to his shaking fingers until San comes to his rescue. 

San practically ogles at the hard dick. It is a pretty shade of red, standing proudly, veins bulging on it but its girth is what San moans. It is long, maybe the longest San has ever seen. He thinks big dicks only happen in porn or one’s imagination but now… San feels like god grants him another wish. 

“Well?” Yunho looks at him, tilting his head to the side and seems proud at the reaction he gets from San. The latter gulps and reaches, grabbing him at the base. Yunho moans at the contact but his eyes never leave the scene. He sees San opens his little mouth and sticks out his tongue. 

San licks the tip, hesitant at first but eager when he is getting used to its taste. He licks from the base to the tip. He becomes more confident when Yunho’s hand comes on his head, encouraging him to take him. So he does. He takes Yunho’s hard cock in his mouth. His mouth isn’t big enough to take it all. His gag reflex hits in when the cock hits his throat just for a second. He moans at the sensation, sending vibrations to Yunho who groans and tightens his hands on his hear in return.

“Easy, baby boy,” Yunho sighs, pulling San’s mouth from his cock. San’s mouth shines from saliva and precum, a sight for sore eyes. Yunho caresses the silver hair, then tugs him towards his cock. “Take it slow.” San nods and breathes before going down on him again. Yunho’s cock twitches in his mouth and San isn’t too sure if he can hold himself back anymore. 

He sucks while bobbing his head, trying his best to please the man above him. From the way Yunho sounding right now, he is doing a good job. Yunho’s hip jerks to him, making him gag when his tongue trails over the vein under the cock. Yunho groans and hisses. “God..” He breathes and gazes at San’s hoody eyes. He withdraws his cock then, earning a whiny sound from San.

He inhales the scene in front of him, San sprawling on the sheets prettily, his sweaty silver hair sticking to his temples, his hooded eyes full with lust, his mouth shiny from precum, his t-shirt gathering on his chest, his pretty cock standing high and proud, one of his hands lazily stroking himself. Yunho reaches and caresses his sides, pulling the t-shirt out of his way while kissing the florist from his neck to his abdomen. San whines, squirms at the wet kisses although he doesn’t move other than his hands finding home in Yunho’s black hair. 

  
  


Yunho lines himself, looking through his disheveled bangs for permission. San nods with excitement, raising himself on his elbows, he is too gone already for the cock he is about to enter him. Yunho pushes in slowly, testing the waters, looking for any discomfort in San’s expression. However, the latter watches Yunho’s cockhead disappearing inside him, licking his lips hungrily, breathy moans here and there. Yunho pushes in completely, balls-deep inside the other. San spreads his legs wider, moaning out loud at the fullness he feels. His elbows give him out and he meets with the sheets.

Yunho takes a deep breath and unbuttons his formal suit along with his loose tie. He throws them at somewhere else and he goes for San’s t-shirt. They are stark-naked now. Yunho trails his fingers the muscles on the other’s abdomen while waiting for San to adjust his size. He notices his hand is nearly at the same width as San’s waist and Yunho’s cock twitches inside him at the discovery. Fuck, Yunho hopes he can survive from this without losing his sanity. 

“ _Yunho_ ,” San moans, his hand coming on Yunho’s sprawled hand resting on his abdomen. Their gaze meet and San shudders from the dark hungry look Yunho is giving him. He clenches around him, making Yunho furrowing a little. 

“Come and ruin me, big boy.” San teases and here it is, Yunho’s last bit sanity leaving him. He growls primally, holding the smaller’s hips and pulls back, only to ram into him hard and deep. 

San moans, whines, groans. He can’t speak. He can’t describe the euphoria he is feeling at the moment. Yunho finds his prostate at the first thrust and continues to abuse it with his hard thrusts. San trashes around. He feels full, he feels high, he feels- 

He cums. Yunho stops abruptly when he sees the robes of cum landing on San’s abdomen and chest. He blinks repeatedly and San whines. “No- no-” He coughs, shaking his head. “Please- don’t stop,” He sounds breathless. San gulps and he extends his arm to him. “Please,” he begs. The sound so pretty for Yunho’s ears and his cock. Yunho continues with slow grinding, trying to be sure that San is okay and can handle it. 

Overstimulation be damned, San thinks. The cock inside him makes him feel so good and he is already half-hard again. San doesn’t know the time when he gets hard almost after he cums. It has been a long time he feels this good- no, San feels like he is in heaven. Don’t get him wrong. He doesn’t believe in any god nor any religion, yet this person who is thrusting into him deep and slow at the moment makes him feel like he is in heaven. 

“Yunho,” San moans and Yunho’s pace gets fast and erratic. He groans, feeling the other clenching around him when he finds San’s prostate. The feeling is so so good- San’s moans get louder and louder with each deep and erratic thrusts Yunho does. Yunho bites his lips, watching San squirming, arching off. San’s tears gather in the corner of his eyes and he watches Yunho pleadingly. 

“I’m- ah!- I’m cl-close-” San moans and makes grabby hands to the man above him. Yunho chuckles at the cuteness of the man even though the situation they are in is hot and steamy. He gets closer, let the man hug his broad shoulders. He grabs one of San’s thighs and thrusts into him harder. He is close and San feels so amazing around his cock, his pretty moans next to his ear. He almost can see his sanity leaving him. 

“Cum for me, pretty boy,” Yunho purrs and San moans while cumming as if he hasn’t cummed in his whole life. The sensation around Yunho’s cock gets too much and another second, Yunho explodes inside him, his seed painting San’s wall, making the smaller man whines at the feeling. 

Yunho leans against his elbows which rest each side of San’s head. San’s arms are still on his shoulder, and the man in the question panting like Yunho. He takes a deep breath and leans closer to kiss the other man. They are still in high from amazing orgasm they have had but their tongue meets with each other, exploring their respective mouths. 

The kiss was too sweet for two strangers who just met. It is passionate and soft. It is hot but also feels like a kiss in a book where the author describes it “as sweet as cherry top on the ice cream”. Yunho doesn’t know how did he live without knowing that kind of kiss exists and how can he live from now on. 

San parts from his lips, smiling and showing his dimples off, knocking the light out of Yunho. He laughs and shoves Yunho away a little. The latter blinks like a deer on the light and pulls away. He looks at his softening cock, still in San’s hole so he takes it off carefully. San sighs at the emptiness. 

“Can you get the tissues from the nightstand please?” He requests slowly, his thighs and back feel sore. Yunho nods and reaches for the tissues and drops them on the bed. He takes a few of them and cleans San’s mess on his abdomen and chest. His heart swells in when he hears the other hums with content. 

After Yunho is sure that he cleaned most of the mess, he lifts his gaze to the man who dozes off from time to time and smiles. He comes closer to San’s face and brushes his nose against him. “Don’t sleep,” he murmurs and San whines, his voice cracking a little, probably from moaning so loud before. 

“You need to clean the cum inside you,” Yunho says while blushing like a middle schooler. He gets embarrassed suddenly when he realized it is his cum. San whines and grumbles about hating to wake up or something. Yunho laughs and noses his neck and tickles his sides, earning a sleepy but delightful squeal from the other. 

“I will help you, c’mon.” He takes San’s hand and pulls him to himself and watches San yelps, jerking off. “Oh, I’m sorry,” he apologizes quickly and takes San into his arms, carrying him in a bridal style, much to the other’s delight. San shows him the way and giggles when Yunho struggles to open the bathroom door. 

Yunho huffs and puts San on the bathroom counter while trying to comprehend how the bath works. San doesn’t help him at all. He watches Yunho splash himself, having too much fun but Yunho doesn’t complain. The giggling and happy noises coming from the other make him smile too. 

He successfully prepared the bath. The taller helps San into the tub. San hisses even though he landed on his butt carefully. Yunho feels guilty for it but San sighs while warm water embraces him. Yunho makes a move to kneel beside the tub but the other looks at him pointedly. 

“Join me,” San simply says. Yunho can say no but he couldn’t. There are a few reasons for it. Because well, first, he doesn’t want to seem rude. Second, he needs to clean himself too, and third…

San looks so soft under the dim light of the bathroom and Yunho is about to fall so hard for this man and this man only. 


	2. oleander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING;  
> POISONING!! KILLING!!  
> ALSO, A LITTLE BIT MAKE OUT AT THE BEGINNING!  
> A NON-GRAPHIC BLOWJOB SCENE IN THE MIDDLE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlooo! New chapter!  
> The nature of this work came out just now!! lmao  
> This work is dramatic like me!
> 
> My classes started this week so It takes time for me to update. Be aware of the tags! Because I try to update them as well. I mostly update my works without beta-reading so if there are any mistakes, I'm so sorry!
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! Thank you in advance! I hope you like it! <3

“Okay so,” San speaks while passing Yunho a cup of peppermint tea. San offers him to stay for a cup of tea and Yunho couldn’t say no when San looks at him with puppy eyes. Yunho feels like the florist knows his power over him so he uses it. However, Yunho isn’t too sure if it is a good thing or a big no. Here he is, relaxing on the big comfy couch of San’s, drinking tea with him. He has just finished telling him the story of why he was breathless when he burst into the shop. 

“You ran away-” San coughs twice. “from your  _ own  _ wedding because what again?” San asks, his eyes furrowing, showing his confusion. “Because you thought you aren’t ready?” He guesses after a sip from his tea. Yunho thinks he looks so soft in his oversize purple sweater while holding the tea with his sweater paws. He shakes his hand, realizing the quietness and the question just threw at him.

“Nah,” He dismisses softly, smelling the relaxing scent coming from the tea. “I mean Luna is a beautiful foreigner who is good at almost everything and we get along very well but…” He doesn’t want to be a vessel for his father. He doesn’t want to get married just because the company is about to go bankrupt. 

“It is okay,” San reassures him, coming to sit next to him. He rests one of his hands on Yunho’s thighs. “If you don’t want to get married, just don’t.” He smiles and Yunho melts a little. “No one has a right to blame you, after all. It is your own life and you get to live just once.” He finishes and sips from his tea. He gathers his legs under him, watching Yunho over the ends of the cup. 

Their gazes meet and Yunho nods. He puts his cup on the table after he takes a big sip. He turns to San who mirrors him, putting his tea on the table. Yunho gets closer and pecks him softly, testing the waters. San chuckles and wraps his arms around Yunho’s neck, pulling him between his legs. Apparently, it is okay, Yunho ponders while changing their positions so San lays comfortably. 

Yunho kisses him sweet and soft but soon, it turns into a hot and messy one. Their tongues meet mid-way, sucking noises filling the living room. The taller groans when San bites his tongue. The latter licks into his mouth for an apology and Yunho sighs, melting into him slowly but steadily. His hands caress San’s sides, stop on his hips, squeezing when San moans into his mouth. 

San pulls from him and pants. He goes for the sweatpant he lent to Yunho. The sweatpant takes its place on the floor. San kisses his neck, then licks a stripe from his neck up to his ear. He nips the skin below the ear, earning a sweet voice from the taller. They are interrupted by a phone call when Yunho takes San’s boxer off. He groans when he recognizes his ringtone, dropping his head on San’s chest. The florist laughs, pulling him by his hair. 

“Go,” he says sweetly, pecking him one more time. Yunho sighs, he gets up. He looks at his pathetic hard-on and curses before going to the bedroom. Whoever the one is calling better have good reasons or Yunho will get them. He groans while pulling his phone from his suit jacket. He frowns when he sees the caller ID until he remembers the yesterday. He blinks and slaps himself for a good measure. Then he picks up the call.

“Hi-” the other side of the call cuts him off. “Stop with your bullshits.” His childhood friend bites and he feels guilty when he notices the tiredness and frustrating undertones. “Your father is so fucking angry at you. It took me and your mother six hours to calm him down.” His friend groans and Yunho nods as if he can see him. 

“I’m sorry hyung,” he apologizes quietly. The other suddenly becomes more understanding. “Why didn’t you tell me Yunho?” He asks with concern and curious on his voice. Yunho can tell he also made his hyung worry by leaving them abruptly. He looks around, exploring a very simple bedroom. One queen-size bed, a body mirror, and one wardrobe. San is simpler than he thinks. 

“I don’t know, I just-” His name is called by San. Before Yunho covers the voice, his hyung hears him. “Who are you with?” The taller can imagine his friend furrowing his eyebrows while wandering around with his phone on his ear. It is a habit of him pacing around while talking on the phone. San takes a step into the bedroom and sees Yunho’s grimace expression. He tilts his head to the side, signing the empty cup in his head. Yunho shakes his head and San leaves the room.

“Hongjoong-”

“Yunho.” Hongjoong suddenly sounds very solemn, causing Yunho to shut up immediately. “Who. are. you. with?” and here it is, Hongjoong’s demanding voice which scared the shit out of Yunho whenever he hears it. Because Hongjoong might be small than him or he might seem to be cute but in reality, Hongjoong is a serious person who doesn’t be afraid of challenging people. 

Yunho sighs, realizing there is no escape from this. So he accepts his fate even though it means to encounter the wrath of Hongjoong. 

“It is San.” He waits for a bit, nervous about talking about the man in the living room. “And? Who is  _ that San _ ?” Yunho gulps at the question. “A man whom, uhh,” His sweat gathers on his forehead, he is getting hot but not the same hot from the steamy moment he was living just for a few minutes ago. He hears Hongjoong sighing on the other side. 

“You slept with him?” Hongjoong asks and Yunho’s silence gives him the answer. “I can’t believe you-” Hongjoong sighs to the phone. Yunho hates himself for disappointing his hyung. 

“Just be there in an hour. We need to talk.” He says, hanging up without waiting for any verbal answer from Yunho. The taller groans and sits on the bed, his hands on his face, thinking of his life and where the hell is it going to. He feels another weight next to him, hands stroking his back soothingly. He wants to be a seven-year-old so that he can bask in the warmth of the other giving him. 

“I need to go,” He begins, lifting his head to see San’s reaction. The latter nods, understanding in his eyes. Yunho gets up, takes the hoodie he borrowed from the florist off. He stands with his boxer while collecting his clothes from the floor. He pouts. He thought he could at least have another good time with the pretty florist. The universe hates him, maybe. 

He feels a pain on his ass suddenly and shrieks, holding his ass while turning to look at the culprit. San smirks at the dumbfounded expression on Yunho’s face. “What? Your ass just before me and you expect me doing nothing?” He suggests, wriggling his eyebrows and Yunho groans- laughs. 

“God, don’t do it again,” He tells the man and puts his suit on. He stuffs his tie on his back pocket. He looks at San. The other lead him the way through his entrance. Yunho clears his throat, feeling awkward from the situation. San rolls his eyes and pulls him into another kiss. It is short, delicious, soft and anything Yunho asks for. 

“See you later, big boy,” San sends him off with a dimpled smile and Yunho melts more. San closes the door after making sure that Yunho went on his way. He stretches his body, then goes to his room to prepare himself. He looks at his reflection in the mirror and chuckles when he sees the love bites decorating his neck. It will be good to wear a turtleneck then, he decides. 

He wears black skinny jeans with a turtleneck of the same color as his jeans and grabs one of his dark green bomber jackets. He leaves his room with his backpack in his hand, checking his items out. He stops at the counter that separates his kitchen and his living room. His phone calls as soon as San grabs it.

“Hey,” San greets, swinging his backpack off. He eyes his living room just once before leaving the house. 

“Where are you?” The deep voice didn’t even greet him and San snorts. His superior needs to learn a basic greeting manner. “You needed to be in your location fifteen minutes ago,” he says monotonously. San knows the other is irritated. They have been working together for five years so it would be a shame for San not to know what his superior feels. 

“Yeah, sorry something came up. I will be there in-” he pulls his phone to look at the watch. “in twenty minutes. Let me grab some necessity from my shop.” He opens his shop’s locked door. He is so lucky to live upstairs to his shop so he doesn’t need to be late for his work. The odor of sweet red roses next to the door greets him first. He smiles, stroking one of the petals gently before going straight to the storage behind the counter. 

He grabs the little bottle that looks like a perfume on the counter he left from the other day. It is a transparent liquid, an odor from a sweet-scented flower; oleander. San smiles at the bottle and snatches one of a black mask from the first drawer. He wears it while placing the bottle on his jacket’s pocket carefully. He gets out of the shop hastily, basically escaping from any potential customer but he has no chance.

“Oh, Sannie!” The grandma, Mrs. Lee, from the pharmacy down the street greets him and San pulls his mask down, smiling at her. He greets him back. “You aren’t opening for today?” Mrs. Lee inquires, pushing one of her white strands, that saves itself from the bun on her neck, back. San looks back at the shop and shakes his head.

“I will meet with my brother.” He replies with a smile and the older woman visibly brightens up. 

“Oh! you mean that older brother of yours?” She furrows her eyebrows, forcing her brain to remember something. “something- something Hwa, right?” she looks at him and San chuckles, nodding his head. 

“Seonghwa.” He supports and the woman beams at him. “Tell him hi for me! Be careful on your way, will you?” San nods and locks his shop. He turns and waves at her until he turns the corner. He sighs, stopping for a minute to feel the bottle in his pocket and pulling his mask up to hide half of his face. 

He speeds up, not in a mood for scolding from his superior. He is already late. He turns the corner and enters a dead end. He doesn’t stop, he turns and enters into the first gate looks like a heavy metal door but in fact, it is quite light, at least for San. The stairs welcome him and he sulks a little bit. He thought Seonghwa would make things easy for him to greet him at the entrance but no. San climbs up the stairs, two steps at a time. 

He is panting when he reaches the third floor and walks to the end of the corridor and opens the last door. He leans against the door frame and watching his superior’s dick disappearing into his best friend’s mouth. He rolls his eyes and clears his throat when Seonghwa groans particularly hard. The latter opens his eyes but doesn’t let the other stop his movements. The light-haired male moans and his shiny eyes find San, winking at him. Wow. San sometimes is in awe how shameless his best friend is. He always shows San to a different level of shamelessness. 

“You are late-”

“I know.” San sighs. “How do you want me to do it?” He asks, diving into the reason why he was here in the first place. Seonghwa holds the other male’s head and thrusting up, sighs at the tight feeling of the throat. Gurgling noises reach San and for a minute, he panics for his best friend, thinking he is hurt or else. However, San sees the latter grabbing his dick and jerking himself off.

Great. He needs to cleanse his eyes now. 

“You are doing great, Wooyoung. I’m close.” Seonghwa speaks but his voice doesn’t show that he is close to cum any minute, nevertheless the other moans and sucks enthusiastically. San arches one of his eyebrows and Seonghwa glares at him challengingly. “And you,” Seonghwa, finally, gives his attention to the male standing by the door. 

“Don’t use any guns, including your adorable blade.” San laughs at the way Seonghwa refers to his favorite weapon. “Also make it quick. There is chaos between them now-” He gasps at something Wooyoung did and glares at him. He rolls his eyes when he sees the other already lost himself on the cock he is sucking off. 

“Go now. He will be home and alone in a few hours. You need to get ready.” San nods and leaves the room for getting ready and his sanity. He leaves the building, taking his phone out of his pocket. He opens the map and taps the location he needs to be. 

San has a lot of things, such as his own house, his shop, his charm but a sense of direction isn’t one of those things. He can get lost even in a small town. He doesn’t trust himself to travel without a map or someone. He looks at his destination and the distance. Taking the bus looks like his only solution since his best friend is busy with nasty activities. 

He walks to the bus stop, waiting for the one that will take him to the mansion of his target. He pulls his mask down, has no reason to hide for now. He hears faint giggles and squeals behind him, turning only to meet a few high schoolers. He chuckles and winks at them. He isn’t interested in them but being an attention whore is something San loves to. The girls squeal and they whisper to each other heatedly. 

His bus stops in front of him. He gets on, gets a random seat, and focuses on his map. He also doesn’t trust bus drivers. The distance shows that it is fifteen minutes’ drive. He sighs. Maybe it is time to buy a car for himself. That way, he doesn’t have to depend on Wooyoung or Seonghwa anymore. 

San sees his stop and pushes the button to get off. He glances around and looks at the map, confusion on his face. The mansion should be in front of him but there are only oak trees- Of. fucking. course. San shakes his head. The mansion should be in the middle of trees. The rich ones love to have big gardens and fucking big trees. He rolls his eyes. 

He turns to his left and walks slowly, examining the trees and trying the perfect tree to climb up. He pulls his masks up just in time to see a camera watching outside of the fences which can’t be seen from the bushes. The camera seems to have the ability to move so San makes a mental note of it to be careful. He finds his perfect tree. He pushes the bushes to feel the fences, then he heaves, lifting himself to reach one of the thick branches of the tree. 

He freezes when he hears faint talking. He looks down, seeing two security men coming to his way. He curses, grabbing a branch next to his head, turning his back, and leans against the opposite side of the tree. The noises get closer, he holds his breath and waits. It seems that neither of them notices him. He tilts his head, watching them go away. He exhales and bends to hold a lower branch and he releases himself, meeting with the ground, balancing himself on the ground with experience.

He grunts, dusting the dirt off. He glances at both ways before jogging towards the left where men from earlier came from. He stays in the shadows, running away from moving cameras. When he sees the mansion, he stops, hiding behind a tree. He takes his Bluetooth earbuds from his backpack, putting them on his ear. He taps on his watch and soon enough, he hears shuffling. 

“San?” Seonghwa’s voice reaches him and San makes an affirmative noise. He watches two other men coming out of the mansion, turning back and bowing to an older man. San catches his chance.

“I see him.” He whispers, leaning against the tree more. Seonghwa hums and another voice joins him. 

“Hey,” his annoying best friend greets him. San rolls his eyes. “I hacked the cameras for you so don’t roll your eyes, slut.” He hisses, making San smirk. He looks up to see a camera directly on him. 

“Go. He is alone in his study room, upstairs, third room on the right.” His superior instructs him and San makes his way to the huge mansion. He looks up, sees the second floor. He catches the man’s silhouette, nodding at himself for the courage. He takes a deep breath and goes to the door. 

He examines the door while Wooyoung speaking. “It looks hard to open.” San rolls his eyes to the teasing voice. He grabs the knob, turns it, and- 

It opens. San smirks. “What did you say? I believe I didn’t hear you from the door opening,” he teases back, hearing grumbling in return. He enters the house and closes the door behind him as quiet as he can. He doesn’t waste time, finding the stairs, climbs them up hurriedly. 

He stops at the door Seonghwa told him. He takes the little spray bottle off of his pocket.

“He is reading, unaware of you,” Seonghwa remarks and his voice gets softer. “Sign us if anything happens, got it?” San feels the other’s worry although San has been doing this for a long time already. He lifts his head to the camera on the corner of the corridor, nodding and smiling reassuringly. 

San opens the door with the confidence and the man turns to look at him from where he is standing in front of the big bookcase. He looks at San weirdly while San studies his old structures, wrinkles next to his eyes, grayish hair, sunspots on his hands, confident body language. San sighs and holds the bottle up. 

“Jeong Jiho,” He talks naturally and the man looks at the bottle in his hand. Realization washes over him quickly, it seems the way his eyes get widen. “Good luck in hell,” San smiles although his smile can’t be seen from his mask. 

The man makes a move towards his desk but San stops him swiftly, twisting the old man’s, he pushes the man against the windows, his grip on the old man’s arm tight. He sighs. They always make it hard. He holds the bottle up and sprays it to the man’s nose and mouth. 

The man coughs, confusing at the sweet smell. He smacks his lips as if tasting it. wrong move, San thinks while watching him.

“Wh- What was that?” San chuckles at the question and leaves the man’s arm. The man looks at him, blinking unknowingly. San nods his head, his eyes on his watch. He counts the seconds. When it is thirty seconds, he turns to the old man.

“You are dying.” He remarks casually as if he is talking about how the weather is so nice today. The man groans and tries to hold onto his desk next to the windows but he fails, dropping on his knees. San crouches down, watching the man breathing irregularly. “I think it is your right to know what it is killing you.” He pulls his mask down and smiles sweetly.

“It is oleander, a poisonous plant.” He explains, observing the man’s color getting paler. “First, your vision becomes blurred.” He makes a motion over his eyes. “Then you feel a headache on its way, making you drowsy.” He grimaces while the man chokes on his own saliva. “It weakens you eventually, making your heart beating irregularly and-”

“H-He-Help m-me!” The man holds onto his arms with his last strength. San shakes him off, getting angry at the pleading. “You need to think before you helped those drug trafficking organizations.” His expression is solemn, almost hateful at the way the “big, wonderful politician” to beg him like that. 

“You donated the money who manipulates young girls into having sex, you pig.” San spats, grabbing the man’s almost-gray hair harshly, pulling it back. “And you cheated on your wife countless times!” He realizes his voice gets louder so he clears his throat, pushing the anger back. 

“Do you think you deserve to live? The politician who helped his country to get fucked up? The father who harassed young girls? The husband who cheats on his wife again and again?” San pushes him. The latter’s body drops on the floor, wheezing and choking. “You deserve to be in pain. Root in hell.” San finishes and gets out of the door. 

He quickly makes his way out. He glances around, running at full-speed to the trees. He waits for a minute, another, another. Then the signs he is looking for comes. The security men run towards the mansion, all of them looking frantic. 

San jumps to the other side of the fences. He whistles while walking away. 

“Good job,” He hears Seonghwa after he turns to the corner. He thanks him and Wooyoung’s voice comes far but still from a recognizable distance. “I leaked all of his sins out. Tomorrow will be awesome.” He chimed. San hears the smile on his voice, also causing him to smile. 

“Now, I need to open my shop,” he states, pulling the earbuds after both of them bids him goodbye. He smells like an oak forest so maybe before opening his shop, he should take a shower.


	3. Irises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> THERE IS A HANDJOB SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER. READ IT AT YOUR OWN RISK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo!!  
> Sorry for the late update but things are hectic recently unfortunately *sighs*  
> University assignments and my mental health love to beat me up at the most unexpected times so it is kind of hard for me to write  
> I'm also sorry for this short chapter but I just want to write something and get rid of my other thoughts for a bit
> 
> n e ways!! I hope you will like it tho! Kudos and comments are appreciated (please I need some nice encouragement 😔)

Yunho sighs after the umpteenth call he hangs up, putting the phone in his pocket. The raindrops are hitting the window of the living room, the coffee on the cocktail table is getting colder and colder. 

“Was it about the company’s share? They are still calling?” His best friend appears next to him and changes his warm coffee with a hot coffee. Yunho nods and watches his best friend cleans his mess on the table. There are some papers the attorney sent and another a bunch of papers about his father’s funeral. “It has been a week already. God,” Hongjoong growls and cleans the mess more aggressively than before.

“It is their job.” Yunho sighs and pushes his hair back. He observes the drops on the window, sliding down. “The company was about to go bankrupt anyway so it doesn’t change anything.” He shrugs and leans against the window, watching Hongjoong disappear into the kitchen, only to come back with another cup, probably for himself.

“How are your mom and siblings?” His best friend asks after settling down the single seat. He looks up to Yunho who sighs again in return. “Didn’t you sell the mansion? Where are they staying?” Hongjoong frowns, failing to remember this detail.

“The house at Gwangju,” Yunho replies, thinking back to the time he spent his childhood in the house. Before his father didn’t want to enlarge the company, they lived there. He remembers playing in the small garden, watching his mother gardening, 

He picks up his new coffee and takes a sip, hums at the bitter taste. “Yunho?” Hongjoong’s hesitating voice makes him turn to his best friend. He arches his eyebrows, slightly concerned that Hongjoong is hesitant since it occurs once in a blue moon. 

“Do you think it is more than an assassination?” Yunho frowns. He didn’t think about that. Not because it doesn’t occur to him but because he doesn’t want to. The news after his father is killed is enough to consider that some people out there think of it as a sort of justice.

He takes a sip from his coffee and watches the rain getting slower. Hongjoong doesn’t ask any more questions, letting Yunho alone in his living room. 

Yunho doesn’t find himself getting sad after his dad’s death. He learned what kind of a person his father was only two hours after finding his dead body. At first, he thought it was a greedy rival company but the proofs were from their locked accounts. It was almost impossible to reach this kind of information. Even Yunho didn’t have access to it.

He sighs and finishes his coffee. He goes to the kitchen and puts his cup into the sink. He and his father didn’t share a deep father-son relationship. Yunho doesn’t remember when they got along well if such a thing existed though. They didn’t fight as well, yet they weren’t close. There was a wall between them that wasn’t easy to break. Besides, neither of them tried to break it.

He clings onto the kitchen island and closes his eyes tightly. Still, learning what kind of a person he is hurts Yunho. He is disappointed in himself more than his father for not noticing the red flags. He rubs his eyes roughly.

He sighs and turns around to meet dried daisy on the counter that separates the kitchen from the living room. The pretty dimpled smile might be what he needs. He grabs his keys and wallet from the counter.

  
  
  


San whistles while making a 25th-anniversary bouquet. He wraps the irises and baby’s breath into the tissue paper and ties it with a silver ribbon. He smiles at his arrangement proudly. He takes the arrangement with him and gets out of the storage.

He puts the bouquet onto the counter, taking his phone out from his pocket. He calls his customer while checking the flowers in the shop. “Hello,” San greets cheerfully when the other side picks up. “Your bouquet is ready, sir.” He informs and makes a mental note of the lack of red roses. The other side informs him to be there in an hour. San smiles and agrees. 

The florist wanders around his shop a little bit more. When he finishes his little tour, he goes to the counter and grabs a sticky note. He writes down the lack of red roses, yellow tulips, blue hydrangeas. 

The bell on the door chimes, it startles the florist. “I thought you would be here in an- oh.” He looks at the familiar face in front of him, looking like he is troubled. The tall figure’s ears are red and he avoids eye contact.

San smiles and walks to him. He throws his head back to make eye contact. The non-existent hickeys on his neck that once were there send shivers down his spine. He grabs the taller’s hand and pulls him to the storage. Before wasting too much time, he takes the initiative and kisses the taller, interlacing his arms around his neck.

“Miss me?” The florist whispers against the taller’s lips and pecks him sweetly. The moan he gets from the other makes him giggle. San pulls back and stares at the other man. “What are you waiting for?” He breathes and brings his knee between the man’s legs, grinding on semi-hard on the other supports. 

Yunho sighs and smiles, leaning down to kiss the florist’s cheek. He trails down his neck, kissing and nipping slowly, drawing low moans from San. “You taste good,” he hums and grinds against the knee, his hands stroking the florist’s side. “You are warm,” he says after he pushes his cold hands under the sweater. San gasps and writhes but Yunho holds him in his place, causing the florist to whine pathetically.

Yunho takes off both of their hard dicks. He sighs at the contact when their dickheads touch each other. San moans when Yunho tugs experimentally. The florist holds onto the taller’s shoulder, shaking too much already. Let alone, fucking someone, San was too busy to touch himself. Now, he is too sensitive and so close-

Yunho growls, push everything to the side on the counter that San arranges flowers usually. He grabs the other’s thighs and makes him sit down on the counter. Without ever stopping his movements, his hand wraps around two dicks. San throws his head back and Yunho uses this opportunity to bite his neck. He jerks off them hurriedly, hungry for both himself and the florist’s pleasure.

“Yunho,” San moans next to his ear. Yunho squeezes their dicks and San makes a sound between a moan and a squeak. “I-I’m c-close,” He whines and looks down to see their cocks sliding against each other in the taller’s hand. “I-”

The bell rings and both of them freezes. Yunho looks at him bewildered and San is too scared to breathe. “Hello?” A croaky voice reaches them and a bulb lights on in the florist’s mind. 

His customer.

He curses himself internally and clears his throat. “Mr. Lee,” he greets from where he is, sitting on the counter, his dick on Yunho’s hand. The scene is so absurd, San wants to laugh. Neither of them moves, looking at each other’s eyes.

“Oh, are you arranging flowers?” The old man calls. San giggles quietly, Yunho pecks his cheek. “Ye-Yea,” San replies heavily when Yunho tugs at his cock. The florist slaps Yunho’s chest lightly. The taller holds his gaze while jerking him off, hard and fast.

“Oh! This is my arrangement?” The cheerful man doesn’t seem like he knows what the florist is doing at the moment. He babbles cheerfully about how his wife liked irises. “Sannie?” He inquires when San doesn’t reply to his rant.

San opens his mouth to talk but a moan interrupts. He freezes while Yunho kisses his neck and grinding on his cock, not bothering himself. 

“Are you okay San? Do you want me to come and help-” San interrupts him. “No!” He yells, his voice cracking a little bit. He is producing so much pre-cum and it is a matter of time- 

“Cum for me,” Yunho whispers and licks into his ear’s shell. San whines while cumming, trying to hide his moans after coughs. He takes a deep breath and-

“I’m sorry, Mr. Lee,” He apologizes. “I’m quite busy right there.” He looks at his now tainted with semen apron. Yunho licks his lips, still hard. San winks at him. 

“Then, I will leave the money here.” They hear rustling. “Thank you for your service. Have a good afternoon!” He bids his goodbye and soon the bell chimes after his exit. 

San’s hand immediately goes to hard dick before him. Yunho groans and comes closer to him, letting him jerking off steadily. His head lays on the florist’s shoulder, his stomach clenching and unclenching. 

“Good boy,” San breathes, his eyes focusing on the way how his hand is smaller compared to the cock he is holding. He squeezes it with a little force and swims in the delight moans the other makes. “Yeah? Yunho, you feel so good in my hand,” He moans at seeing Yunho fucking his fist. 

“You are so big,” He whimpers and brings his other hand next to the other. He jerks off Yunho with two hands. The taller feels ecstatic, his stomach burns and boils. The warm hands on his cock burn him. “Look at you, twitching in my hand,” San giggles and squeezes him. 

“Look at me, baby,” Yunho looks up, his eyes hooded, lost his focus a long time ago. San smiles sweetly and tugging him harshly. His smile doesn’t reach his eyes. “Cum.” He demands and Yunho breaks apart in his hands, moaning and squirming. The florist locks him with his heels, jerking him off into oblivion until he is too sensitive and grunts painfully.

Yunho pants heavily, blinking, regaining his focus. He looks up at the same time as San licks the cum from his wrist to his fingertips, his eyes locking with Yunho’s, his tongue making lewd sounds. 

“Stop,” The taller whines and tugs his softened dick into his pants. “I will get hard again.” San kisses the pout off of him. 

“It will be a win-win situation though.” He giggles and hops off the counter when he cleans himself. He sniffs, makes a face. “It reeks of sex and dicks.” He turns around and opens the window. A chill breeze goes inside, making both men shiver. 

“So,” San starts while they aren’t acting horny teenagers anymore. He looks up the taller. “What brings you here?” He asks, picking the tools Yunho threw on the floor earlier. 

The taller bends and helps the other. “I…” He sighs, handing the florist the pruning shears. Should he talk about his father? Is talking about family someone with whom you have sex appropriate? Yunho doesn’t know anything other than that the florist has the gorgeous eyes he has ever seen.

“I need a distraction.” He decides to say it finally. San hums. “I… I’m sorry if it bothers you?” Yunho speaks unsure of the other’s reaction. 

The florist puts the tools and papers on the counter. After that, he holds his hand out. “Why should it be? I’m okay with it as long as you are okay with it too.” He shakes his hand lightly. Yunho holds it, an unexpected strength from the florist makes Yunho get up. He gasps. San smirks.

“What? You think I’m small and fragile?” He gets closer to taller, tiptoeing to reach the other’s neck. He blows air into his ear. “I’m strong enough to handle you, big boy.” He whispers after kissing the taller’s neck. He separates from the taller and walks away. 

“Holy shit,” Yunho groans. He follows the florist from storage to in front of the shop. “I think I might have a strength kink? Want to test?”

  
  
  


After the promise of a next round, San makes Yunho organize the whole shop while he is sitting on the counter and sending encouraging words to the taller. It is near the evening. The closing time is coming close so the florist doesn’t have any customer other than a child who came for his mother earlier.

“Why are you sitting while I am running around  _ your own shop?”  _ Yunho asks again. “Because you want to fuck me,” San replies with the same sentence since Yunho started to ask it an hour ago. Yunho debates it internally, San can see the wheels on his mind wheeling around.

“Good point,” Yunho shrugs, continuing to drag a big basket of yellow roses. He sighs and turns around, looking at the new change San makes him. The shop looks like it has more space now. 

San watches him one more second before he hops off the counter. He walks to the other and kisses him slow and tender. Yunho gasps, his hands find the other’s waist but the kiss surprises him. He didn’t expect it but he isn’t opposed to it since the florist’s lips feel as soft as the yellow roses’ petals he touched before. 

San beams at him when they separate. He takes the taller’s hand, opens his palm, and leaves a blue iris on the palm. He looks up. “I don’t know what is bothering you but,” He squeezes his hand with the flower. “Have a little faith in yourself.” He finishes.

Yunho doesn’t say anything. He just looks at the florist’s pretty feline eyes and forgets why he was there in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first of all, I was so excited to write this because IRISES!!  
> I LOVE IRISES. If you see my carrd in twt, there is also an iris photo lol I literally have an orca tattoo with irises adorning around it so yea fjdljfsk  
> anyways, Irises symbolizes hope, faith, courage, wisdom. Especially blue irises are for hope and faith. But any color of irises are also known for promises in romantic relationships! YES SCREAM WITH ME GRRR and they are the 25th-anniversary flowers:')

**Author's Note:**

> My bitchy bitch babie, Niko, recommended some songs to me and these songs fit into the story very well so I leave them here!
> 
> [ladies code - my flower](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7gEkkBo_yJ8)   
>  [lee hae ri - season of you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6RReY1OQ_H8)   
>  [baek a yeon - infinite loop](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNcJ3Iqy5Rk)   
>  [hwasa when you come to my heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6x9YtROEnqU)


End file.
